An Impossible Miracle
by XxLenaleeXAllenxX
Summary: "Kanda is best known for his coldness, Miranda for her kind heart. What would happen if they opened their hearts up to each other?"


An impossible miracle

One day at the Black Order Miranda, a 25 year old women who's very clumsy came apon a handsome blue haired excorsist. His name was Kanda, Yu Kanda. He hated being called by his first name, Yu. Lavi would call him Yu to piss him off. Miranda walked towards Kanda, who had been sitting down eating Soba noodles. Lavi called Miranda. "I wouldnt do that if I were you. Yu doesn't take a likeing with humans, or just anyone in general." Miranda saying "Doesn't he have any friends at all? I mean everyone should have at least one friend." Lavi, "Yeah, your right about that! Everyone should have friends, even if its just one. Yu doesn't have any though. He wont open up to anyone, at all. He's always cranky, showing no emotion other then anger. He hate's all, everything! No exception!" "Oh. Well, I think I willl give it a try anyway. See you later Lavi" said Miranda.

Miranda confronted Kanda. "Hello Kanda. Nice day isn't it? The sun is beautiful today. How are you?" Kanda talking with a voice by which had anger in it "What do you want? Will you leave me be. I'm trying to enjoy my Soba noodles." "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'll just go then" said Miranda. "What a horrible annoyence that girl is" said Kanda. Miranda now in her room laying on her bed, crying because of the man she loved wouldn't open up to her. He would always be rude and not even do one, just one nice thing. He would always find a way to make people cry. Miranda, the main victum of his, she's so fragile and get's hurt so easily; only Lenalee, and Allen would take that percaution before approching her. They were her friends, Lavi too, but with his free spirit and with no regrets he does anything with no percaution.

Lenalee came into Miranda's room to find her crying on her bed. "What's wrong Miranda? You look misserable." said Lenalee. Miranda talking with a sad tone "K-Kanda." "What is it with you and Kanda? You constintly cry, and it's because of him. Why?" said Lenalee. Miranda saying with her sad voice "I-I-I love him a-and he just wont open up to m-me. He's always j-j-just so rude to me." Oh! I didn't know you love him. You should have said something before. Your always crying and everyone's concerned and well worried about you because they have no idea why your crying. I will help you with Kanda" said Lenalee. "Really?" said Miranda with joy in her voice. "Thank you" Lenalee saying " No problem. I'm busy at the momment, but when i'm done I will help you." Lenalee left Miranda's room, with a smile on her face. Lenalee bumping into Kanda who had been standing infront of Miranda's door this whole time, evesdropping. "K-Kanda! What are you doing evesdropping on our conversatsion?" said Lenalee. "I was bored" said Kanda. "Anyways i'm leaveing. Bye" "Bye Kanda." Said Lenalee. Lenalee went off to seek her brother Kamui who had called her to his office to send her on to a mission. She had to go to Rome.

Three hour's have passed scence Lenalee was sent off to Rome. Allen was eating. Lavi was sleeping in his room. Miranda was sitting on her bed thinking. Kanda, now Kanda was headed to Miranda's room. He wanted to talk to her. Kanda was thinking after he had heared Miranda say that she loved him when he was evesdropping. Kanda felt the same way, he just didn't show it. He didn't know what people would think of him if his whole personality changed. Being nice to Miranda, careing for her, loving her every momment of the day, not being rude. He was also scared. Not knowing what to say. So he thought it would only be right to just keep up his normal attitude towards everyone, even the one he loved... Miranda. He started feeling guilty though. He, Kanda; who had always been as hard as stone; not sheding a tear, not sheding even one in the most worse of situations started to cry. He was crying very softly, you wouldn't notice it because he wasn't makeing the those crying sound's. He was merely just crying tears.

Five minutes passed. He was now standing in front of Miranda's door. He stood there for a good ten minutes before entering. He entered her room with his head down. "What do you want?" said Miranda with a soft and saddned voice. I-I need to tell you something. Well and I have to talk to you" said Kanda. Miranda sighed and said "Well what is it?" Kanda lifted up his head. Miranda could see he was crying. Now with a saddend voice Kanda said "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I made you cry all those times. I really do care for you. I care for you alot, more then the others. I -I love you Miranda Lotto!" He had wipped his tears and stopped crying. "I was only rude to you because, well I have always been rude and I didn't know what the others would think of me if I started being nice to you. If I showed that I cared. If I-" Miranda cut him off. "I love you too" She smiled.

Kanda came over to Miranda and sat next to her on her bed. Kanda puting one hand on her face and saying she was beautiful; leaned in. Miranda blushed. Kanda leaned in closer and closer, their lips met. When they were done with that kiss they looked into each other's eye's. You could see lust in their eye's. Kanda look into Miranda's eye's as if he was stareing into her soul "You have the most beautiful brown eye's I have ever seen." They kissed again. Then Kanda bit Miranda's neck. She moaned. They started to make out and take off each other's clothes. Kanda got on top of Miranda. He pushed in and out. She moaned and he grunted. They stopped after thirty minutes do to someone calling Miranda's name. They hurried to get their clothes on. They didn't want whoever was calling Miranda's name to come in her room when they were naked. Allen came into her room. He asked why Kanda was in her room. She said, someone was calling me so he came in to wake me up. Allen bought it and told Miranda and Kanda that they were to go to Kamui for a mission.

Miranda and Kanda went to their mission. They were to kill a noah. Kanda faught as Miranda healed him whenever he needed healed. The fight went on for a long time. Miranda started to get dizzy and pain came to her. She couldn't keep her innocence activated any longer, although she did her best. She kept her innocence activated even though it hurt, she didnt want Kanda to end up getting killed. Kanda returned for healing. He asked what was wrong. She told him that she didnt want to diactivate her innocence even though it hurt. Kanda finished the battle. They were victorious but Miranda fainted for keeping her innocence up too long. Kanda was badly wounded and had to to contact HQ. He didn't have a phone to hook up to his golem though. He fainted as well, next to Miranda's side. Kanda's word's before fainting was go to HQ and report of this, hurry. He said that to his golem. His golem go to HQ and showed Kamui what had happened. He sent Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen to go get them.

They arrived to the destination and picked them up. They brought them back to HQ. Allen and Lavi brought Kanda and Miranda to the imfermiry. They doctor's took care of Kanda's wound's and made sure Miranda got lost's of sleep.

A few hour's later Kanda woke up. He got up out of the imfermiry bed and looked around. It was night and everyone was sleeping. He looked towards his left and saw Miranda laying their, pale. For a second he thought she was dead but then she woke up. "Kanda?" said Miranda in a kind voice. "Yeah. What is it Miranda?" said Kanda. "I'm dieing, they told me... the doctor. You were sleeping. Thats why I got dizzy and fainted, it wasn't just because I was useing my innocence for too long... Im sick and I can't be cured. Doctor said it would take a miracle for me not to die. I have Transmissable Spongiform Encephalopathy. I got it by eating bad meat, infected meat. I wasn't aware the meat was bad, how could I? The symptoms are loseing control of your body, and going crazy. It starts out as just your lower body loseing control, spazuming, and then not being able to move at all. That process will repeat its self until your unable to move at all. Also the Prion protiens in your body start to eat holes at the cortex in your brain causing your brain to look like a sponge and makeing you go crazy. It's truely a horrible way to die." Kanda now crying says "Don't worry I will be with you forever and ever." Miranda says "Promise me, when i'm gone. You will move on." "I don't know if I will be able to" said Kanda. Miranda putting one hand on Kanda's face say's "Well then promise me this, do your best and live for the both of us." Okay, I promise you I will do my best." said Kanda.

One weak later Miranda laid still in the imfermiry. Not able to move do to her sickness. Kanda visted her everyday. Hopeing a miracle would happen and his dear Miranda would get better. He couldn't stand to watch her suffer like this. He cried almost every night. Everyone was so suprised, that Kanda was nice. He was not as hard as stone. He was everything he wasn't. He was fragile and hurt. Everyone did their best to comfort him and gave Miranda medicine to ease with her pain. As Miranda's time grew near, Kanda came. He told her that he loved her. He cried for his love was dieing. his tears fell on her forhead. He apoligized and was just about to wipe the tears that had fell on her but oddly it sank inside her skin. She died, Kanda cried and screamed her name. Everyone came. Then she started to glow. Everyone was suprised. An apostle from god. She glowed like the color of the god crystal. Then she stopped, she was alive. She opened her eyes and saw Kanda right there. The others and the doctors were there too. The doctors check her to see what had gone on. To see if some how her sickness went away because she should have been dead. "A miracle!" the doctor shouted. She will be fine. She just need's to rest. For some reason god blessed Miranda and Kanda. He made Kanda's hope, his dream for her to be better, he made it come true. He and Miranda were forever in debt. Miranda said in a soft voice "Kanda, I love you." "I love you too!" Shouted Kanda! He kissed her. they could live once again, for she wasn't going to die. They could be happy.

The End:D

Thanks to my friend who help me a bit, thank you and my mom who told me about this sickness. Yes, "Transmissable Spongiform Encephalopathy" is a real uncurable sickness. Also those symptoms are the correct one's too. Eating infected meat isn't the only way you can get it though. You can also get it geneticly, through sex, body fluids, and I think something else I just forgot. Also I do not own these characters, this is just fan made. Oh and if you could please not hate this, some of you will but if you do please don't tell me that you do. This is my first story:D


End file.
